Camping Adventure
by SomberS
Summary: This story will be mostly fluff and characters interacting in minor ways. Seiko x Kurosaki, Naomi x Satoshi, Ayumi x Yoshiki, Mayu x Sakutaro. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY OR ANY SONGS, VEHICLES, OR BRANDS THAT MAY BE MENTIONED, ASIDE FROM A SONG OR TWO I DID WRITE FOR THE STORY Probably going to be 10 Chapters
1. Introduction

Mayu ran down the halls frantically, searching for Sakutaro. She finally found him practicing his lines on the Drama Department's stage.

Mayu:

"Shige-nii!"

Sakutaro:

"What's wrong?"

Mayu:

"Nothing *wink*"

The silence loomed overhead in the awkward stare they held…

Mayu:

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come camping with us"

Sakutaro:

"Us?"

Mayu:

"Yeah, Mochida, Shinohara, Nakashima, Shinozaki, Kishinuma, Kurosaki, and me"

Sakutaro smiled as Mayu listed off the names of all their friends, including the newest addition to the circle and Seiko's crush, Kurosaki, who blatantly obviously liked her back.

Sakutaro:

"Sure"

….

"When"

Mayu:

"The two week break coming up, we were planning to go for a few days"

Sakutaro:

"Few?"

Mayu:

"Five or six days"

Sakutaro:

"Great I'll go home and pack now"

~Meanwhile, in room 2-9…

Yoshiki gazed at Ayumi as she undid the banner wishing everyone a good spring break, despite it being February. Ayumi was veering back and forth, trying to figure out how to release the banner without it ripping, Yoshiki was holding the ladder still, happy to see her happy.

Yoshiki:

[She's so *smiles* cute

I'm glad we got to know each other better and she trusts me now, more for me to love about her.]

Ayumi:

"I hope I'm not holding you to far after, after all you still have to pack and I already did…"

Yoshiki:

"No problem at all"

[Maybe I should write another song about her, and present it along with the others when we go camping…I hope I can come up with something good in the next three days, after all the trip is in just two days…]

Ayumi:

"Something on your mind?"

Yoshiki:

"N…"

Cut off by Ayumi as she sighs

Ayumi:

"Finally got this dumb banner down"

"Thanks" [He's helpful….I wonder if he would like me more than a friend] Unbeknownst to Yoshiki's deep love for Ayumi, just as Yoshiki was in the dark about her affectionate love of him.

Yoshiki:

"You don't need to thank me…" Ayumi blushes at this

Ayumi slips on the corner of the banner falling into Yoshiki's arms

Ayumi:

"Thanks" [Make a move already]

They walked out of the school together just as they are about to split up…

Yoshiki:

"I didn't realize how long we were in there, it's night-fall already…" He turns to Ayumi

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

Ayumi:

"That would be nice *Blushes and Smiles*"

~With Satoshi and Naomi

Satoshi:

"Finally home"

He stands outside for a few moments before opening the door and letting Naomi inside

Yuka:

"Big Brother! Naomi!"

Satoshi smiled, patting Yuka on the head, then turning to Naomi and kissing her on the cheek

Naomi:

"*smiles**blushes* Love you"

Satoshi:

"Love you too"

Yuka  
"I love both of you!" *hugging Naomi*

"You make big brother so happy, thank you Naomi"

Naomi:

"It's easy, there's no need to thank me, it comes naturally"

Satoshi leads Naomi to his couch sitting down and handed her the remote, whilst pulling her back to lay on top of him.

~With Kurosaki

Kurosaki stood outside on Seiko's porch

Kurosaki:

[Just ask her out already, Naomi already leaked that Seiko loves me]

*knees wobble*

[what's wrong with me]…[I guess it's just how love works]

Seiko sat on a couch inside her house, deep in thought…

Seiko:

[I wonder where Kensuke is, I hope he asks me out sometime soon]…[Naomi and Mochida are together, Mochida told me that he had feelings towards me, and Naomi said she leaked to him about my feelings]

Seiko stood up, with a weird feeling, and walked over to the door…

Seiko

[Maybe he's on the other side…]

She opened the door, to see Kurosaki standing there, much to her delight

Seiko

"Uh….Hi?"

Kurosaki

"*blushes* Hi"

*Silence*

"I was wondering…." Seiko's heart flipped

"… if you would like any help packing"

Seiko

[DAMN…so close]

"Sure"

* * *

_Please tell me what you think of this intro, if it's good then I'll continue it to a series. Just as a FYI this 'series' will be mostly fluff and characters interacting._


	2. Two Days Left

Two days left until the group heads out

~Kursosaki~

Kurosaki walked lightly down the street, deep in thought as he trekked to the mall.

Kurosaki:

[Should I get Seiko something? Or would that be just plain creepy… I could get her something that relates to camping, maybe a flashlight? Or should I just ask her out?]

Not realizing where he was going he bumped into Seiko, carrying a new sleeping bag, who wasn't paying any attention either, both collapsed on the concrete, Kurosaki supporting himself on his elbows, leaning over Seiko in a way that their faces met.

Seiko:

"Well…*Maniac Grin* didn't know that you wanted to rush to that, Kensuke!" [Should I ask him out?]

Kurosaki:

*Blushing*"Sorry" Helping her up and picking up her bag.

"D-"

Seiko:

"Thanks" Looking up as she noticed she interrupted him

"Please continue, sorry" Her gaze softening to admiration

Kurosaki:

"Would you like to, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but would like to-"Interrupted by rain starting.

"OH…For f*cks(I don't know if the f-bomb is allowed on rating T) SAKE!, would you like to go out with me! Like on a date?!" He was yelling at this point to beat the rain, and leading Seiko to a shelter.

Seiko:

"*Smiling humbly*Sur-"

[Now for some fun*Stereotypical Seiko Cat-Like Smile*] She pushed Kurosaki against a wall with and tried her best to look angry. Gripping his collar, she leaned the frightened boy close, as if to whisper something in his ear, but instead kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course" Her smile returning to normal and she got off Kurosaki as he tried to process everything that just happened and finally,

Kurosaki:

"Really?!" More excited than doubtful, seeing Seiko spin around.

Seiko:

Seiko plants a light kiss on Kurosaki's lips "Does that answer your question, Kensuke"

Kurosaki:

"Yep" Leaning in for another kiss and embracing Seiko.

Pulling away a few seconds later, still with his eyes closed "Seiko…I love you" At first he didn't get a response, thinking he had ruined the moment. "So-"

Seiko:

After hearing his words, she took a moment to process the information, and then another as she tried to control her giddiness. "I lu-…*giggles* Sorry, go ahead."

Kurosaki:

"I meant to say sorry, if I ruined the moment."

Seiko:

"You didn't…Ya know why, cause I love you too" Kurosaki smiled at this and wrapped her up in another embrace to start kissing her again.

~Satoshi~

Satoshi woke up, seeing a sleeping figure next to him, still dazed about what happened the night before, then his eyes focused, looking at Naomi, remembering the previous night, they hadn't done anything necessarily bad, just talked, kissed, and Satoshi remembered that Naomi had spilled water on her PJs, and she had to borrow some of his, which were somewhat too small, with her breast size barely beating the height difference, though she seemed content with the PJs and made several jokes calling him a pervert, then after the jokes and fun she ended up falling asleep in his arms, which he kept her close all night.

He stared down on her.

Satoshi:

[She's so cute]Placing a kiss on her temple, careful not to wake her up.

He was thankful that neither of their parents were at home.

He walked down the stairs, seeing Yuka was already up. He walked over, hugging Yuka as he began to put coffee in the grinder and water in a kettle. He kept his back turned to Yuka.

Yuka:

"Next time Naomi is over here, can you two keep it down more" She saw Naomi come down the stairs, Naomi saw Yuka and placed her finger on her lips in a *sh* sign, Yuka nodded.

Satoshi:

"*Blushing*Sorry, and I guess we'll have to try, *Joking* don't want you to miss your beauty sleep" He felt arms around his torso, above his waist, but below his arms. Naomi hugged him with closed eyes, turning him around and quickly kissing him, then continue to hug him and place her head on his chest, with him returning the embrace, almost immediately after it was initiated.

Naomi:

"Morning, My Love." Still holding him as close as possible, keeping her head buried in his chest. Yuka giggled at the smothering love in the kitchen, seeing Satoshi be glued to Naomi.

Satoshi:

"Sorry to break the embrace, but I have to tend to the stove…" He looked down sympathetically at Naomi, who was trying to make herself frown in the cutest possible way.

[Damn…You're so cute] "Damn…You're so cute" He didn't realize that he said that out loud, after quickly moving the hot water to the coffee brewer, he returned to embracing Naomi, who kept herself either buried in his chest or stood on her toes to bury herself in his neck.

After about twenty minutes of them cuddling Yuka walked over to them and joined in the embrace to break them apart. Laughing to herself.

~Mayu~

Mayu was wondering what she should pack, Sakutaro had told her to bring two sets of cotton clothes, a set of plastic clothes, her PJs and her go-bag. He had also asked her if she wanted to share a tent with him being as the group had 4, 2-person, tent to go around, to which of course she agreed. Hoping that one of them could make a move sometime soon. (A/N: If you are a Mayu x Sakutaro fan, then don't worry, they will have more time in the latter chapters to make up for this)

~Yoshiki~

Yoshiki looked down at the paper in front of him letting out a deep sigh, he couldn't figure out the best way to express his feelings to Ayumi in a song, he knew what he wanted to write about, but couldn't get any of his thoughts out on paper. He heard a rapping on the door.

Yoshiki:

"Hello?" Not looking up from his work.

Ayumi:

"Kishinuma! May I come in?" Yoshiki frantically placed all his papers in a folder labeled '_Songs for Ayumi_'

Yoshiki:

"It's unlocked" Ayumi stepped inside, soaked in rain, but smiling lightly.

"Would you like a change of clothes?"

Ayumi:

"That would be nice"

Yoshiki:

"There are extra clothes in my bedroom dresser" Sort of gawking at her as she walked to his bedroom. Yoshiki turned around and noticed the words that he had etched in his desk. In a heart he had written '_Ayumi'_ he blushed as he realized that he had had that etching placed there for ages.

Ayumi:

"Thanks!" Yoshiki quickly spun around to face Ayumi, placing his hand on the etching. He blushed as he distinguished what she was wearing. He beheld Ayumi dressed in only his button up shirt, that reached three quarters of the way down her thigh, and he was guessing she was wearing underwear underneath. His face lit up as red as a tomato as she walked over to him.

"Kishinuma, I was wondering if you wanted to share a tent, sense we all have to be coupled into tents, and the only alternative for me would be with Seiko, and I don't want to be excessively groped by her."

Yoshiki:

"*Blushing even further* Of course, you don't need an excuse" Making her feel silly.

Ayumi:

"Thanks, you're the best." Hugging him. Yoshiki hesitantly placed a hand on Ayumi's shoulder.

Yoshiki:

"*Under his Breath*I would do anything for you." Not noticing that Ayumi heard.


	3. One Day Left

One day left until the group heads out.

~Yoshiki~

Yoshiki woke up on his couch, he looked at the clock, _4:32,_ and he reminisced at what had happened the night prior.

::Flashback::

Ayumi:

"Thanks again for the change of clothes" She spoke so calmly as she faced the red-faced Yoshiki.

Yoshiki:

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Trying to stop his flushed red face. He smiled a bit to her nod.

"I'll go set some soup or something up on the stove" Edging past her, whilst trying to maintain her attention on him so she wouldn't see the _Ayumi_ etched in a heart on his desk.

He put a pot of soup on his stove, noticing her eyeing his guitar. He walked over to her and reached from behind to pick up his guitar.

Yoshiki:

"Do you want to hear me play?" His statement was met by generous nodding. He began to play a jovial song when he heard a knock on his door.

Walking over to his door, he opened it cautiously, to find…

Yoshiki:

"Satoshi!" He yelped, half in surprise, half in confusion.

Satoshi:

"It appears I left my cell over hear a while ago…Shinozaki! What are you doing here…and in Yoshiki's attire?" He spotted Ayumi standing in the background.

Ayumi:

"It was raining and I got wet…"

Satoshi:

"And Yoshiki's shirt?"

Ayumi:

"Uhhhhhh…." The three stood around in a looming level of awkwardness.

Satoshi:

After five minutes Satoshi finally broke the silence "I'll just get my phone and*Smirk* leave you two be…" Grabbing his phone and running off.

Yoshiki:

"I guess you would like to have dinner now?" He turned back to Ayumi.

Ayumi:

"Uhhhh…" Still in a trance for half a second, then snapping back to reality "*Smile*Yes please."

The two sat down for dinner and enjoyed small talk, and watched TV together afterwards. Soon Ayumi grew tired and fell asleep next to Yoshiki. Yoshiki soon realized this, and carried her to his bedroom, tucking her into his bed, worrying about the aftermath on the morning after, but decided to deal with it when it came. He walked out to the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

::Flashback Ends::

Yoshiki sat up, walking over to his guitar; he quietly strummed as he figured out the lyrics to a song he wanted to write about Ayumi. Deep in thought he finally figured out the song, writing it down and slipping the song into the '_Songs for Ayumi' _folder. He sat up and walked over to the kitchen, glancing at the clock, _'6:08', _He decided to make pancakes.

Yoshiki:

[I wonder if she wants any fruit in them, or should I just leave the fruit separate] He took out strawberries and blueberries from his fridge [I'm glad my boss gave me a raise; I'll have to remember to thank him next time I see him, although that will have to come with some explaining] Yoshiki finished up making pancakes and set them aside with two bowls of fruit and two types of syrup. He glanced at the clock again, _'6:43', _[She's a light sleeper, from what she's told me, so she should be up soon.] Sure enough, within five minutes, she was up.

Ayumi:

"What smells so good?" She looked through sleepy eye's [Did he make pancakes or something]

Yoshiki:

[She's so cute, sleepy and her hair down…damn, always so cute] "Pancakes" Her face lit up *Smiles* "Are your parents going to give you hell for not showing up last night?"

Ayumi:

"Nah, I told them that I might be staying at a friend's house last night" She was getting a small stack of pancakes and placing strawberries and blueberries on top. "*Smile*Thanks for breakfast!"

~Seiko~

Seiko:

*: 3* "Kensukiiiiiii…wake up!" She tried to wake her boyfriend up as he had fallen asleep with her on top of him.

Kurosaki:

*Mumble*

Seiko:

"Kensuke!" she turned around to face him, nibbling on his neck gently.

Kurosaki:

"What?" he looked down to see Seiko *Smiles* "Where are we again?*Yawning*"

Seiko:

"At the park, we've been here for two hours, it's twelve now!" pointing at the old Victorian style clock on top of a post near the walkway.

Kurosaki:

"Oh…" [We're under a tree] Looking up to see a large oak that they were under. He gripped Seiko into tighter embrace, cuddling her head under his chin [This sure is nice…I wonder if Shinozaki would like to pain this seen *Smiles* that would be nice, such a peaceful moment] Tilting his head so his mouth was faced down onto Seiko's head.

Seiko:

"So how `bout we get some lunch?"

Kurosaki:

"Okay" Picking her up in a bridal position for half a second before putting her down.

Seiko:

"Crap I can't stand. Guess it's your fault*Wink*" Poking him in the chest.

Kurosaki:

"How?" Genuinely confused by her logic.

Seiko:

"If you weren't so damn comfortable, I wouldn't have relaxed so much, not that that's a bad thing" Standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

Kurosaki:

*Smiles* [It's going to be a good day] Taking her hand and walking with her to wherever she wanted to go.

~Mayu~

Mayu looked at one of her many pictures of Sakutaro, pressing it close to her chest

Mayu:

[When will you think of me more than just like your sister?] She thought, depressing her feelings so she could function. Scrolling through her phone to call him.

~Sakutaro~

Sakutaro lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Sakutaro:

"Oh Mayu…" [Will you ever accept my feelings or will I have to suppress them forever] He took out his phone and scrolled through pictures, both of Mayu and brutal murder victims, his phone rang and he nearly threw it out the window and jump out of his skin. It was Mayu. "Mayu!" he hastily answered his phone. "Hey Mayu"

Mayu:

"Shige-nii, what's up?"

Sakutaro:

"Nothing much, you?"

Mayu:

"Nothing much just thinking about the exposition." They continued to chat small talk for about an hour, then saying their good-byes.

Sakutaro:

[When will I be able to do it] Clutching his chest as if he had injured something.

Mayu:

[Shige-nii, do you feel the same?] Holding her knees to her chest, as she thought about how he acted around her [Is that how he really feels, thinking of me as a sister, or is that just acting?].

~Satoshi~

He was holding hands with Naomi, thinking about last night, as they walked to get lunch with Yuka, whom was attached to the other side of Naomi.

Satoshi:

[Are Yoshiki and Class Rep. a couple, I know he has feelings for her and Seiko said that there was ice's chance in hell that Shinozaki didn't love him, but I don't think he confessed to her yet, he acted to skittish, but he is very good at hiding his feelings…] The group advanced to a small café that they enjoyed going to, the entire circle of friends loved it, good food, quaint location, usually not very busy, but it managed to do very well. It was a brown corner building, and you took three steps down when you entered, making it slightly subterranean, there was three medium booths inside, fitting four people to a booth, there was usually one waitress like person. One would go to the cashiers stand-thing and order, and Subarashī, the waitress, would go back to the kitchen to give the order to the cook, and sooner or later a quiet bell would ring and Subarashī would go get the food, they also had two two-person booths and two tables close to the middle. The restaurant would play quiet smooth jazz and was usually decently quiet.

When Satoshi arrived, he noticed Kurosaki and someone sitting in a two-person booth, and the person was trying to force him to try a sandwich. He did and he started to gulp down massive amounts of water, as Seiko had just put spicy mustard on the tip.

Seiko:

*^ω^* "Hehehe" Leaning over to kiss her boyfriend.

Satoshi:

"Seiko! Kurosaki!" He walked rapidly over to them.

Seiko:

"Mochida, always spoiling the moment" Joking as she gave him a cold shoulder. Kurosaki reached up to pull Seiko onto his lap and put his hands around her waist, as Satoshi slipped into the seat parallel to the couple.

Naomi:

"Sorry Seiko, I'll try to keep him under control" She tugged on Satoshi to move to one of the middle tables, and turned to Seiko "So are you two finally together?"

Seiko:

"What's it look like" Slipping away from Kurosaki's grip and back to the parallel seat.

Naomi:

"That's great, so what's up?"

Seiko:

"Just torturing Kensuke here"

Kurosaki:

"*Joking*Sath me" His speech slurred by the spicy taste that had numbed his tongue.

Yuka:

"Where are you guy's going?" Causing the four to look back at her.

Satoshi:

"Up by Green Lake, we're probably going to backpack in" He answered

(A/N can someone tell me the leniencies with T-rated stories?)


	4. First Day

_This chapter may be a bit shorter than the rest and contain less fluff, thank all of you though for helping to keep this going_

* * *

Day One

Satoshi:

"All packed?"He looked in the back of his sky blue Yolksbagon Tinibus (Just to avoid copyright infringement), eight backpacks, four tents, four food containers, and Yoshiki's guitar, then looked at the group to find seven nods, he closed the mono-door and turned to Yuka "Be good while we're gone" patting her on the head.

Yuka:

"Bye big brother" She hugged him "Bye Naomi" Hugging Naomi "Take care of big brother!" Naomi giggled and the rest laughed.

Naomi:

"I sure will" hugging Yuka back "Shotgun!" finally boarding the passenger side door.

The group piled into the small bus, with Naomi up front with Satoshi, the next two seats back sat Seiko and Kurosaki, then Ayumi and Yoshiki, and finally Mayu and Sakutaro. The bus was well designed in that, even though it fit four rows of seats and plenty of trunk space without taking up more space than a large truck. The rows were also well designs in that even though they were so close together, people could carry on a extremely private conversation without the people in front or behind them knowing what they were talking about…

Seiko:

[Perfect for couples] She cuddled up as close as she could to Kurosaki, who returned the action by putting his arm around her, the seats allowed for couples to get close without sacrificing safety [Kensuke you're mine] "*Mumbles* Kensuke…you're…mine" She was getting lost in her comfortableness of being in his arms and engulfed in his scent, putting both of her hands on his chest and resting her head on her hands, yet remaining fully conscious.

Kurosaki:

He pulled her closer "I'm yours, you're mine" Looking down at Seiko "Love you" kissing the top of her head and resting his chin lightly on top. He felt her shifting around in his chest, and suddenly pull back.

Seiko:

"Please don't leave me! Ever!" She was starting to tear up.

Kurosaki:

"I won't, was there ever any doubt?"

Seiko:

"Well… no, but my mother left and I've had people just leave me for dead before, and I just want to make sure that you won't ever leave me." She was on the verge of crying.

Kurosaki:

"I won't, don't worry" Pulling her closer, tilting his head down to look at her, leaning in to kiss her, erasing her worries.

Naomi:

"*Winking and Smiling*Seiko!" Causing Seiko to look at Naomi, who was leaning over the seat to talk to the two.

Seiko:

"Naomi, why can't you just leave Kensukii(ken-Suke-ee, Seiko had to have a cute nickname for him) and me be?" She pushed Naomi back into her seat so she would have a harder time listening to the couple. "As for you *: 3*" Leaning into Kurosaki, continuing to cuddle, snuggle, and kiss him.

~Naomi and Satoshi~

Naomi:

[Seiko sure seems happy] then looking back at the distressed Seiko, turning to listen to their conversation, and amazed at how well Kurosaki could calm her down, then deciding to interrupt their moment. "*Winking and Smiling* Seiko!"

Seiko:

"Naomi, why can't you just leave Kensukii and me be?"

Naomi turned back when Seiko pushed her, focusing her attention onto the road, deep in thought, but snapped back to reality when she felt someone poke her leg, looking over to see Satoshi with the most sarcastic look of innocence, tightening his lips and moving them upwards while keeping his eyes wide open.

Naomi:

"*Giggling* Focus on the road"

Satoshi:

"It's a straight-away, and there is no traffic, no cars at all!" Trying to act serious. "Watch this" Doing a slight swerve to the left, causing Sakutaro to bump into Mayu and Seiko to fly above Kurosaki and have her chest land in his face, Ayumi was unaffected, asleep in Yoshiki's arms, who resisted the shock, glancing at Satoshi in the mirror with a F*ck off look.

~Mayu and Sakutaro~

Mayu:

"Shige-nii, how come you've never dated?

Sakutaro:

"I only have interest in one person, and I doubt that they have any feelings for me" trying to retain a straight face and not look totally embarrassed.

Mayu:

"Who is it?"

Sakutaro:

[It's you Mayu] "Can't tell" He felt the van swerve and Mayu fell into him, his composure was broken and he started blushing.

Mayu:

"*Pout*Well can you at least tell me if it's a girl or a guy?"

Sakutaro:

It was painful for him to see Mayu pout "Girl" [I can't be *Cringe*that good at acting]

Mayu:

"What's wrong?"

Sakutaro:

"Nothing, I'm fine" An awkward air developed around them and after a bit "Mayu, do like anyone?"

Mayu:

"Yep, and it's a guy" [And you]

Sakutaro:

"Gender doesn't seem to narrow it down that much…" Fearing a possible answer from her.

Mayu:

"I'll tell you later"

~Ayumi and Yoshiki~

Yoshiki was on the left side of the vehicle, he immediately took out a MP3 player, a splitter, and two pairs of headphones. He plugged every thing in.

Yoshiki:

"What song or playlist do you want to listen to" offering the music player to Ayumi, who took it and set it to a easy listening/pop/soft rock playlist, and soon fell asleep on Yoshiki, who propped her up on him so she wouldn't fall out of her seat belt. He looked down at her tranquil body resting on his chest, as she breathed at slightly staggered intervals. "So cute" He felt the car swerve, and held fast, shooting a look at Satoshi. He looked back down at Ayumi who was wearing her favorite hoody, which was orange, and slightly baggy jeans. [Now if I could only tell her]

Seiko:

"When are you going to tell her?" She was out of Kurosaki's embrace to talk to Yoshiki, only to have Kurosaki lean over as well.

Yoshiki:

"I don't know…" looking down at Ayumi, who was squirming in her sleep around in her sleep.

Kurosaki:

"You should tell her soon." Pulling Seiko back to him, trying to cuddle her more.

Ayumi:

"No!" Waking up

~Ayumi~

Ayumi:

[So sleepy] falling asleep without realizing that she fell over onto Yoshiki.

::Nightmare::

Ayumi ran down the corridors of an abandoned school in fear, no one was there, except for some psycho path wielding an axe and wearing some type of gasmask, laughing like a maniac. Ayumi ran into a classroom, locking the door and hiding behind the teachers desk, she heard the axe slice through the door, and the maniac laugh echoed throughout the classroom. She looked up to see the man in front of her and braced herself for the inevitable when she heard struggling, looking up to see Yoshiki hitting the masked menace against the corner of the desk. He reached down.

Yoshiki:

"You're safe now" Pulling her up onto her feet as she swooped up to kiss him, only to feel him pull away moments later "I love you"

Ayumi:

"I love you too" She felt content in the moment….until

_THUNK _the axe from the maniac hacked through Yoshiki, splattering blood all over Ayumi.

Ayumi:

"NO" feeling the axe then fall on her.

::End Nightmare::

Ayumi:

"No!" Waking up and looking around to see Kurosaki pulling Seiko back in her seat to cuddle and Yoshiki looking at her with concern.

Yoshiki:

"Are you okay?" Taking the ear bud out of each of their ears.

Ayumi:

"I had a nightmare…" Looking down at Yoshiki's chest, only to bury her head in it, making sure he was still there.

Yoshiki:

"Care to talk about it?"

Ayumi:

"Sure…" Telling him about all of her nightmare, leaving out the part with them confessing love to each other.

Yoshiki:

"That's terrible…" Holding her closer to him to comfort her.

Satoshi:

"Look at this, I never realized that this Tinibus had a speaker system, anyways we are reaching the camp area, we will be spending the night in our sleeping bags in the Tinibus so we are rested up to hike up the mountain tomorrow, Naomi told me about a ski lodge that is up the mountain, so if we want to, we can stop there the day after tomorrow, being that it will take a while to hike up to it."

Everyone agreed to do so and got their sleeping bags out to set up to sleep in the bus.


	5. Second Day

Day Two

~Mayu and Sakutaro~

Sakutaro woke up and looked down at Mayu, who had fallen asleep across his lap, and he had fallen asleep sitting up. He brushed a longer segment of Mayu's hair over her ear, leaning down and shifting to try to lay under her.

::Mayu's Dream::

Sakutaro:

"Mayu, I need to tell you something" Looking over at her on the park bench.

Mayu:

"What is it Shige-nii?" Moving closer, blushing.

Sakutaro:

"I love you" Surprising Mayu

Mayu:

"I love you too" Leaning in to kiss Sakutaro, and having the desire rewarded.

Sakutaro:

"D-"

::End Mayu's Dream::

Mayu:

"What?" Looking up to see Sakutaro trying to pick her up so he could slide under her. "Damn"

Sakutaro:

"What's wrong?"

Mayu:

"Nothing" Flipping around to hug him.

Sakutaro:

"Well good morning." Hugging her back.

~Kurosaki and Seiko~

Kurosaki woke up to a weird sensation on his neck, looking down to see Seiko nibbling on his neck, leaving a few hickies as well.

Kurosaki:

"Seiko!" interrupting her to pull her down on him, causing her to raise her head.

Seiko:

"Sorry*; 3*" [Why'd you wake up]

Kurosaki:

"It's okay, just surprised me" Leaning in to kiss her then sitting up to lay her on his lap.

Seiko:

"I'm glad I nabbed you before anyone else." Smiling at him

Kurosaki:

"I thought that you wouldn't be interested." Smiling and tightening their embrace.

Seiko got up and started to undress so she could dress for the day.

Kurosaki:

"Don't do that here…" [I don't want any of the other guys to see…] Yet entranced at his girlfriend's body.

Seiko:

She got dressed quickly, "I see, want me all to yourself" Poking at him before hugging him.

Kurosaki:

"Well, yeah!" Returning the hug.

~Satoshi and Naomi~

Satoshi was sleeping on top of Naomi and using her chest as a pillow, not that she minded, but it was embarrassing if the others saw.

Satoshi:

[So soft.] Rubbing his head around as he woke up.

Naomi:

"Satoshi, please don't do that here" but her worries were soon justified.

Kurosaki

"I guess all it takes to make a sleepy Mochida happy is a big breast as a pillow" Him and Seiko were standing at the door way, mocking the couple.

Naomi:

"Go away!"

~Yoshiki and Ayumi~

Ayumi was having a nightmare again. Yoshiki noticed and hugged her tightly.

::Ayumi's Nightmare::

She was running through a horrific area, like that of Chernobyl, with a very somber and scary atmosphere, she was being followed by a man wielding a brush axe. She kept running, feeling fatigue wind up on her, she kept running. She made her way down an alley, hoping that she would lose her pursuer, yet he managed to find her. He raised the axe up high, she braced for death, yet when the moment lingered, she saw the man stabbed through the shoulder by Yoshiki. She jumped up on him bringing him into a close hug.

Yoshiki:

"It's okay, he's gone now" Comforting her.

Ayumi:

"Thank you, Yoshiki…" She thought to herself about confessing, "I… I love you"

Yoshiki:

"I love you too" Looking down at her with a loving look, bringing her in close to kiss her. The kiss was interrupted abruptly when she felt his head move away, but not his body, she opened her eyes to see the bloodied maniac with the brush axe down, and Yoshiki's decapitated head. His body fell backwards, and Ayumi fell to her knees.

Ayumi:

"NO!" She yelled starting to cry.

::End Ayumi's Nightmare::

Ayumi:

"NO!" sitting up with a great speed, and then looking at a concerned Yoshiki, who she embraced right away, starting to cry. "Never leave me, never die, please!" she started to cry [Because I love you].

Yoshiki:

"I won't, don't worry." Pulling back, thinking that this would be a good time to confess, yet he couldn't pull himself to it.

Ayumi:

"Sorry, for being so clingy lately" [I can't leave him] She looked down.

Yoshiki:

"It's okay" [I love her so much.] He hugged her tightly. Breaking their embrace to join everyone else.

The two exited the van and picked up their backpacks and food contained, Yoshiki started to grab the tent

Satoshi:

"We're going up to a lodge, we won't need them."

The group made their way up to the lodge. Ayumi had to stop along the way because she was tiring out.

Ayumi:

"I need a breather." She stopped to rest on a rock.

Yoshiki:

"*Whispers to Satoshi*I'm going to stop too." He walked over to Ayumi handing her water.

Ayumi:

"Thanks" Taking deep gulps of the water.

Yoshiki:

"Think nothing of it" He took his guitar off his back for a minute and strummed a few practice strokes to the song he had written for Ayumi.

Ayumi:

"*Smiling Widely*Finished!" Handing him back a half empty water bottle.

Yoshiki:

"We should catch up with the others" Putting his guitar and water bottle away.

The two reached the lodge. Looking at the others that had reached it already, it was one story and was massive.

Satoshi:

"So Naomi says that it has working electricity, water, and gas, the electricity from the wind tower up there" Pointing To The Top Of The Mountain "water from a aqueduct, and gas from a small gas chamber, but we are supposed to use the blankets and fire place mostly. There's a large amount of dry wood out back to fuel the fireplace and a chopping block with a axe, but the wood we have to chop may be wet from the snow, so be careful not to let it fall in the snow. We have normal food in the food containers, and Naomi and I went to get milk to carry up here early this morning *Gesturing to his Hands* and we have plenty of other food items that we'll be comfortable with…So let's head in" walking to the lodge, along with everyone else.

Yoshiki:

"You really thought of everything." Flipping on the light. "And this place is surprisingly clean"

Naomi:

"The owner was up here not too long ago." Taking off her backpack and sitting on the couch. "It's almost dark already, Yoshiki, would you brave the snow to get the firewood? *Seiko Smile*It would make Shinozaki comfortable" elbowing Ayumi, who had just sat down.

Yoshiki left the room to go get firewood, he gather the firewood and brought it inside, placing it in the fireplace very carefully, and lighting it.

He picked up his guitar that was next to everyone's gear, sitting down on the couch and casually strumming. He felt Ayumi move over to him looking with wide and amazed eyes at his playing. He smiled to himself but stopped playing when everyone had moved away enough, trying to give the two space to develop a romantic atmosphere. Satoshi decided to stand up.

Satoshi:

"Well I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed" Followed by everyone else, going to bed. Satoshi and Naomi shared a room, and bed, so did Seiko and Kurosaki, and Mayu and Sakutaro shared a room but not bed, leaving Yoshiki and Ayumi together, not that they wouldn't have sleep in the same room, but it would remove the possibly awkward atmosphere.

Yoshiki climbed into his bed, almost falling asleep when he felt the covers removed for a second and someone slipping in with him, he opened his eyes to see Ayumi.

Yoshiki:

"Wha…" Slightly worried,

Ayumi:

"I feel safer when I sleep with you, but I'll get out if you want" She started to get out.

Yoshiki:

Grabbing her before she left. "No, it's fine. I feel better knowing you're safe." Pulling her closer. He snaked his arm around her, feeling her squirm to get comfortable, while getting closer to him, she felt so comfortable as the two fell into slumber so close together.

~2 A.M. Yoshiki and Ayumi~

Ayumi woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up and closing her eyes as she was still shaken up about the nightmare. She felt a hand touch her right elbow, she looked in fear to her right, then to her left, to see Yoshiki on her left comforting her. She leaned into him allowing him to comfort and cuddle her, even with both of them still sitting adjacent to each other and facing the foot of the bed, forming a 145˚ angle with their bodies, then returning to sleep in thirty minutes.

* * *

_Thank you for all the nice reviews, and sorry for focusing so much on Yoshiki x Ayumi, I just wanted to get these out before I start coupling them and Mayu x Sakutaro_


	6. Third Day

A/N: This one is quite long

* * *

Day Three

~Mayu and Sakutaro~

Sakutaro woke up and walked over to Mayu's bed, giving her a kiss on the temple.

Sakutaro:

"*Whispers*I love you… now only if I can say that while you're awake." Walking out of the room.

Mayu:

After he left, she let her eyes flutter open "Oh, but you did" [Finally] She got up, got dressed and left the room.

~Ayumi and Yoshiki~

Ayumi was still clutched onto Yoshiki from the previous night, she didn't know why she had those dreams when she slept around him, maybe it was her getting stressed that they were sleeping so close but not a couple, nonetheless he still made her feel safe when he was around. She looked up after she woke up to see a smiling Yoshiki holding her close with one hand and propping his head up with the other. Hiding her blush, she immediately latched onto him, moving her hands up from his chest to hold onto his neck, nuzzling her head in his upper neck.

Ayumi:

"*Muffled*Thanks" [Pick up the hint already]

Yoshiki:

"No problem" [Does she like me? She confines in me]

Ayumi got out of the bed and started to get dressed.

Ayumi:

"No looking…" looking back at Yoshiki with a slight smile [not 'till we're a couple at least].

Yoshiki turned over in bed, looking at the wall for a minute, listening for Ayumi to give him some sort of signal to turn back around, when he felt her hand on his shoulder, turning around to see Ayumi in a grey, somewhat tight sweater and winter pants. He himself got dressed with a thick long-sleeve t-shirt and an average pair of winter pants. Exiting the room with Ayumi to meet up with the others.

~Seiko and Kurosaki~

Seiko:

"Kensukiiiii, wake up!" Nibbling on his neck as usual, this time reinstating the hickies from before.

Kurosaki:

"*Sarcastically*Great, now I can't turn my head to the left" He pretended to be angry.

Seiko:

"Hehehe" then hugging him for a short duration before putting her clothes on and pulling Kurosaki out of bed to put his clothes on. They walked out to the living room together, but just before they arrived Seiko threw herself into his arms trying to make him carry her.

Sakutaro:

"Did Shinohara do that to you?" pointing out his hickies.

Seiko:

"Just to show that he's mine."

Mayu:

"Who would take him from you?"

Seiko:

"Who would take Morishige from you!"

Mayu:

"That's not what I meant."

~Satoshi and Naomi~

Naomi woke up to see Satoshi gone. Guessing he went out to do some type of errand, she got up, got dressed and walked to the living room.

Naomi:

"Anyone seen Satoshi?"

Mayu:

"He left a note; he said he was going to get some food."

Naomi:

"Okay thanks."

Seiko:

"Naomi, you and Mochida need to try to calm down or quiet down, you made it hard for me to sleep and I doubt Kensuke got any sleep, being as it was next to impossible to wake him up this morning."

Yoshiki:

"I didn't hear anything."

Seiko:

"Your room isn't right next to theirs."

Yoshiki:

"Point taken."

Seiko:

"How did you rest so well, I don't know what you were doing but it was loud enough to keep me up"

Naomi:

"Don't worry, we just cuddling, nothing more…"

Kurosaki:

"Didn't sound like it"

Satoshi:

"It doesn't concern you guys" The group turned to see him, carrying a few groceries. "Now what do you guys want to make for breakfast."

The group made an assortment of food for breakfast in the large kitchen, managing to easily fit eight bodies. Satoshi and Naomi worked on making omelets, Mayu on juice, Sakutaro on dumplings, Seiko and Kurosaki got distracted trying to make a breakfast soup, and Ayumi and Yoshiki made pancakes.

~Satoshi and Naomi~

Satoshi:

"What were they trying to talk about?"

Naomi:

"They said we were too loud."

Satoshi:

"Did you tell them what we were doing?"

Naomi:

"Yeah, I told them that we were just cuddling."

~Mayu~

Mayu:

[I wonder if Shige-nii meant what he said…] Cutting the oranges in half.

~Sakutaro~

Sakutaro:

[I need to confess some time…I have to do it before Kishinuma confesses to Shinozaki] He walked over to Mayu. "Mayu…do you have a moment."

Mayu:

Turning around "Yes" [This could be it]

Sakutaro:

[This is it] "I know that this isn't the ideal place or situation to confess it…" Everyone had turned to face them. "But…I love you"

Seiko and Naomi:

"Awwwwww" As Ayumi, with flour on her cheek, just smiled, deep in thought.

Sakutaro:

"I know that you probably don't have the same fee-" Cut off by Mayu hugging him.

Mayu:

"I love you too" Squeezing him tighter, he pulled his hands up wrapping around her back and her neck.

Satoshi:

After a few minutes "Time to get back to work."

~Ayumi and Yoshiki~

Yoshiki was combining the ingredients whilst Ayumi stirred the batter. They were enjoying themselves.

Yoshiki:

"Shinozaki…" Causing her to spin around to face him, as he but his thumb up to her cheek, putting flour onto it. Ayumi confused by the action looked around wondering what happened.

Seiko:

"Cute-ified!" She looked at Ayumi, then prodding Yoshiki with jokes about Ayumi.

The two returned to work.

Ayumi:

After a somewhat awkward silence "So you think I'm cute like this?" Gesturing to her cheeks.

Yoshiki:

"*Mumbling Under Breath*Y…yeah, Shinozaki, y..ou look cute… and beautiful… no matter what" Causing her to blush, yet he couldn't see this cause he was facing away trying to hide himself blushing.

Ayumi hoped that he would ask her out or kiss her or show some type of affection, but when he let the silence linger on she assumed that he wasn't.

She heard Sakutaro and Mayu talking and then heard Sakutaro confess.

Seiko and Naomi:

"Awwwwww"

Ayumi:

[I hope Yoshiki loves me… I love him, but he hasn't shown many signs… although I may not see them]

Sakutaro:

"I know that you probably don't have the same fee-"

Mayu:

"I love you too"

The group finally finished making breakfast after thirty minutes.

Satoshi:

"Finally…let's eat!" They sat down to eat, coupled as usual.

~2 P.M. Seiko and Kurosaki~

Kurosaki:

"Come on Seiko, let's go outside!" Picking her up and running outside with her. "Oi, Sakutaro, I dare you and Suzumoto to a snowball fight!"

Seiko:

"I want in" Jumping behind a snow pile, pulling Kurosaki with her.

Sakutaro:

"I guess we have no choice?" But only got a face full of snow as an answer. Seiko and Kurosaki pummeled Sakutaro with snow balls almost knocking him into the snowman him and Mayu made earlier. The four fought for almost three hours stopping at intermissions to just hang out and catch their breath.

~6 P.M. Everyone~

After they all had finished dinner, and were sitting around the mantle talking, and listening to Seiko's giggles as Kurosaki excessively tickled and cuddled her. Yoshiki was playing casual music, Naomi rested on Satoshi, Mayu talked to Sakutaro, and Ayumi watched Yoshiki in silence, intrigued by the music.

Satoshi:

He got up and walked over to Yoshiki "*Whispers in His Ear* Play some full songs, and maybe you should sing a few songs you wrote for Ayumi" To which Yoshiki nodded.

(A/N NO COPYRIGHT IMFRINGEMENTS MEANT, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS, EXEPT FOR THE ONE I WROTE (I'll mark it with a Δ))

Yoshiki first played Good Time by Adam Young, turning slightly towards Ayumi; Ayumi was hypnotized by the music and his amazing voice. Yoshiki then played Superman by Five for Fighting, turning slightly more towards Ayumi. He took a little break.

Ayumi:

"You're great!" With wide eyes and smiling.

Yoshiki was almost entirely faced towards Ayumi, but no matter how he turned the sound still was great, allowing everyone to hear. He played Vanilla Twilight, by Adam Young, setting a more romantic mood, and Ayumi was hypnotized once again. Yoshiki finished, and finally was faced entirely towards Ayumi. He was confident that the song he had written for her would be good (A/N If you're wondering why this is late and the last update had a day break, this song is why, let me know what you think of it in the reviews, and these are just the lyrics not the phonetics)

Yoshiki:

_Δ "Your eyes grow wider, as I tell you how I feel_

_You are perfect baby, for me_

_You're the one for me_

_Your deep blue eyes stare up at me_

_Don't be afraid, I will always be here_

_By your side_

_You are perfect baby, for me_

_You're the one for me_

_Your smile alone sends warmth through my veins_

_I thrive to bring joy to you, to see you smile_

'_Cause it could light up the world_

_You are perfect baby, for me_

_You're the one for me_

_Your voice is loving, making me turn to you_

_Soft on my ears, caressing my heart_

_Lifting me up, making me try_

_You are perfect baby, for me_

_You're the one for me_

_You have been there for me_

_Making me calm, subduing the storm inside of me_

_You put me to peace_

_You are perfect baby, for me_

_You're the one for me_

'_Cause Ayumi"_

Ayumi snapped out of her trace at the sound of her name

"_I love you_

_I love you"_

"Ayumi…I love you" Ayumi felt an overwhelming euphoria sneak up on her.

Ayumi:

"I love you too" Enveloping herself into his embrace. "Thank you" Looking up to kiss him, catching Yoshiki off guard, and then letting go to hug him more deeply.

Seiko:

"Awwwwwwww…" Almost crying from glee. "Does this mean you're together?"

Ayumi:

"Definitely" Not opening her eyes or breaking the embrace.

The group talked until they all felt sleepy, retiring to their rooms.

~Kurosaki and Seiko~

Kurosaki:

"*Whispers* Seiko, I'm sorry" Leaning over her.

Seiko:

"*Whispers*Why?" Fearing a certain response.

Kurosaki:

"*Whispers* That I can't do that kind of romantic stuff for you…"

Seiko:

"*Whispers*It's fine, I love you just the way you are, and it's not like I care for that stuff anyways." Kissing Kurosaki goodnight and falling asleep in his embrace.

~Ayumi and Yoshiki~

Ayumi:

As she started to get undressed for bed she noticed Yoshiki turning away "You don't have to turn away anymore…" Watching him slowly turn over to look at her. She got completely undressed minus her underwear and put just a tank top on, lying down in bed after she took her hair ties out. She cuddled up to Yoshiki, who put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "*Whisper* I love you"

Yoshiki:

"*Whisper* I love you too" The two fell asleep, and Ayumi enjoyed cuddling up to him, finally sleeping with Yoshiki without having nightmares.


	7. Fourth Day

Day Four.

~Seiko and Kurosaki~

Kurosaki wakes up to see Seiko getting dressed. He gets up himself but notices something in the mirror. He looks over to notice that Seiko has made his neck entirely purple with hickies.

Kurosaki:

"Seeeeikoooo!" Turning to her, almost mad.

Seiko:

"Kensukii, don't worry about it…" Starting to skip away.

Kurosaki:

"Come here*Grabs*" Restraining Seiko in his arms, tilting his head down to her neck.

Seiko:

"Wha-" Cut off by Kurosaki leaving a large amount of hickies.

Kurosaki:

"Revenge" Finishing and kissing Seiko.

Seiko:

"It's not my fault if I find your body attractive…" In between breaths.

Kurosaki:

"Same could be said for you"

~Yoshiki and Ayumi~

Ayumi:

[So warm] Feeling Yoshiki's warmth, moving around to get more comfortable. Opening her eyes she looked up at Yoshiki

Yoshiki:

"Good morning" Kissing her on the cheek. Ayumi didn't respond, just moving up to kiss him.

Ayumi:

"Love you" She pulled herself closer before breaking their embrace to exit the bed.

Yoshiki:

"Love you too." Standing up, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Exiting to join the others.

Satoshi:

"Good morning love birds." Looking at Yoshiki with Ayumi sleepily clinging onto him.

Seiko:

"So it turns out that it wasn't Naomi, it was the house creaking…" Everyone turned to look at her.

Naomi:

"See, I told I'm not too loud!" Then realizing what she said, she blushed and tried to hide herself, finding her way to Satoshi. Seiko couldn't stop giggling.

Seiko:

"I knew it!"

Naomi:

"You're a fine one to speak, look at Kurosaki's neck" Pointing to the large amount of purple that covered Kurosaki's neck.

Seiko:

"Ok, ok, sorry, but you didn't need to get so heated though" Frowning and leaning into Kurosaki.

Everyone else was busy laughing at the strange argument.

Satoshi:

"I woke up a little early, so breakfast is already done." Gesturing to the table.

~10 A.M.~

~Mayu and Sakutaro~

Mayu:

"Shige-nii! Let's make snowmen again." This time Shinohara and Kurosaki are busy inside.

Sakutaro:

"Sure" Starting to roll up some snow.

The two enjoyed themselves, making a diverse amount of snowmen. Mayu walked over to Sakutaro, posed with her hands on top of each other over her chest. She walked up to Sakutaro.

Sakutaro:

"Mayu are you alright?" Worrying for his girlfriend.

Mayu:

"Yes" She practically jumped onto him "I love you!"

Sakutaro:

Somewhat caught by surprise, Sakutaro stepped back, but soon caught her in a tight embrace "I love you too" Mayu pulled back to look up at Sakutaro, just to envelope into a tighter better hug. She had small amounts of snow in her hair, her nose and cheeks were red, and her breathing left clouds between her and Sakutaro, [She looks so beautiful] Leaning in to kiss her. Their lips connected, Mayu and Sakutaro closed their eyes and stood there, kissing in perfect silence.

~Yoshiki and Ayumi~

Yoshiki held Ayumi's hand, keeping her extremely close.

Ayumi:

"How 'bout we go on the sled, down those slopes." Pointing to the nearby gentle slopes.

Yoshiki:

"Whatever you want" Trying to focus on the activity, yet getting easily distracted by Ayumi, but he got an idea. He picked Ayumi up and carried her over to the sled, setting her down on the toboggan. He pulled her along; she laid there looking up at Yoshiki. They arrived at the gentle slopes, Yoshiki sat right in back of Ayumi, using his feet to lock them in and pushed off, only to end up holding Ayumi tightly as the sled gathered speed, but crashed before it could get to harmful speeds. Ayumi lay face down on Yoshiki, looking up to embrace him.

Ayumi:

"I love you" Pulling back to kiss him.

Yoshiki:

"I love you to-" Cut off by Ayumi kissing him. Pulling back "You look so beautiful" Looking at her, dusted in snow, her hair slightly dislodged, her small figure cuddled in Yoshiki, with steam coming off from the snow melting between them.

Ayumi:

"So I look cute no matter what." Nuzzling her face in Yoshiki's chest.

Yoshiki:

"Yep" placing his hand gently on her hip and on her upper back. They lay in the serene tranquility

Ayumi:

"Yoshiki…" Waiting for a signal for him to know he was listening, "I was wondering if… I could move in with you, I have a job and can help pay for rent, and I just like to know that you are there, you help me, and I feel like you get awfully lonely living alone, and I want to be with you, all the time, and…" Yoshiki managed to cut her off with a smile.

Yoshiki:

"It would be great." Looking down to kiss her.

~Satoshi and Naomi~

Naomi:

"Me and my big mouth." Looking down at her coffee stirring it solemnly.

Satoshi:

"Could be worse, besides, Seiko finds ways to find these things out." He was washing dishes.

Naomi:

"How so"

Satoshi:

"She could walk in on us…"

Naomi:

"Yeah, you're right." Looking much happier, walking over and hugging Satoshi from behind.

Satoshi:

Turning around "I love you" hugging her back.

Naomi:

"I love you too" Looking up to kiss her lover.

Seiko:

"*Teasing*Can you guys keep it down?"

Satoshi:

To Naomi "I didn't know those two were still here." Looking over at Kurosaki and Seiko cuddling and enjoying the silence at the fire.

~7 P.M.~

Seiko:

"Kishinuma! *: 3*Play more songs for Ayumi…You two are so cute like that, wait, no, do a duet!"

Yoshiki:

"Only if Ayumi wants to" Looking over at Ayumi who nodded. "What song do you want to sing?"

Ayumi:

"Good Time? It's the only one I can think of off the top of my head" To which Yoshiki nodded.

And like a group of secondry school students in a cabin in a wood, they had an massive orgy, thanks to Seiko.

Eventually everyone managed to calm down, and by nine, everyone had fallen asleep.


	8. Closure

Closure

The eight managed to get down the mountain quite quickly, and pack up and leave in the same day. Seiko molested Kurosaki the entire trip, but everyone else was pretty tired, with six out of the eight sleeping, until Seiko fell asleep, leaving Satoshi awake to drive. Finally arriving in the night, the eight parted ways.

~Next Day~

~Yoshiki and Ayumi~

Yoshiki stretched getting out of bed, looking down at Ayumi, peacefully waking up.

Yoshiki:

"I'm honestly surprised"

Ayumi:

"What?"

Yoshiki:

"That your mother didn't mind us, you know living together."

Ayumi:

"Yeah, it was pretty odd, maybe after having Hinoe and the whole psychic thing, she just gave in."

* * *

_A/N: I found out that the script form and the lack of characterization annoyed people, and I'm fine with that, I just wanted to make a more recreational story while waiting for other stories to come out and contemplating other more solemn/dramatic stories to write… Sorry if I have annoyed you, not that I'm trying to guilt trip you, I just wanted to point out my intentions, although I do agree those of you that say that this is too long or just childish, even though that's how I intended it to be: naive. Anyways, this is the final chapter. Sorry for the shortness, hastiness, and inconvenience, but I want to start another story, but with my favorite writing style. Thanks and hopefully you don't hate me._


End file.
